


Transformers: Sparkmates and War

by PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi



Series: Sparkmates [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Bumblebee, Possessive Ironhide, Possessive Optimus, Protective Autobots, Sam and Will are Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi/pseuds/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi
Summary: Optimus and the Autobots come to Earth trying to find the Allspark. They end up finding, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide's Sparkmates. A war is coming to Earth and their human Sparkmates are in danger. Will they be able to protect their Sparkmates?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun's rays reflected from the yellow, rusted surface of the 1977 Chevrolet Camaro Beater Bee. It drove through Tranquility looking, searching for a certain someone. No one spared it a glance, but if they did they would notice there was no driver. Bumblebee had successfully landed on Earth earlier that morning and quickly got to work on locating the glasses of Archibald Witwicky. He found them being sold by, after checking some records, his descendant Samuel Witwicky.

So, now he has to hunt down Samuel, a rebellious teenager as humans say, who could be anywhere in Tranquility. This was like 'finding a needle in a haystack' as the human saying he found on the internet said. He drove through the town in hopes that he might run into the boy.

===

Sam was excited, he got the 'A' his dad wanted and he can now get his own car. Though his father kidding about the car lot was not funny and brought down his excitement a bit, but he couldn't wait to have his own car. He didn't notice that a car following them, so when they parked in the used car lot, it gave Bumblebee a chance to hide among the cars hoping that the young teen would buy him. It would make this mission a lot easier for the young scout. A dark skinned man walked up to them and shook their hands, Sam didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. He just looked around at the different cars, his gaze stopping on the car with racing stripes.

Bumblebee noticed the gaze and knew that the boy would pick him. The small group started walking over to Bumblebee, the boy following the two till they walked off toward a nearby bug. Sam stopped before walking over to the car that caught attention. He gazed over the car as he walked closer, he eyes scanning the exterior of the car. He slowly slid into the driver's seat, before opening the door and climbed in.

He gazed at the interior of the car, observing the nice leather and how it's in such good shape. His eyes stopped on the emblem on the stirring wheel. There was dust covering it so he couldn't really see it. He brushes the dirt away a starred at it. It looked familiar, but...he couldn't place where he has seen it. Bumblebee watched silently, he was confused as for why the boy had a face of recognition but chose to find out later.

"Hey!" Sam called out to his dad and the other man. They turned and stared at him confused. They didn't even notice he left. "How much is this car?" he asked. They walked over to him, the dark-skinned man, he can't remember his name, looked greatly confused. Maybe the car came in recently and someone forgot to tell him.

"Well...with the condition of the car I would say, $5,000." The man answered. Sam glared at him.

"Well, we aren't getting this one then Sam," His dad answered motioning for him to get out. He stayed sitting there.

"I want this car," Sam said with stubbornness.

"We are not exceeding $4,000. So, get out of the car," His dad said. Sam sighed and exited the car. Bumblebee panicked, they had to buy him. He had to think of something, but first. When Sam slammed the door shut, the passenger door flew open and hit the used car dealer on the side. He grunted as Sam silently laughed, his father going up to make sure he was okay.

Bumblebee smiled in satisfaction of making the man pay for ruining his plan. Ron, Sam's father, slammed the door shut after the dark skinned man verified that he was okay. He started to lead them to another car, Sam following reluctantly when Bumblebee came up with the perfect plan. He sent a high-frequency sound to shatter all the other cars windows. Ron and the dark skinned man jumping onto the ground. Sam jumped a bit when they shattered but did not follow the other two onto the ground.

When they stood up, the dark skinned man looked at all the cars shocked. His gaze stopping on the only car that still had its windows. He knew immediately that the event that just happened was its fault. He pointed at the car as he made his decision.

"$4-4,000."  
===

Sam smiled as he drove the yellow and black car home. His dad had let him get used to driving the car before he got home. He was almost home and he couldn't wait to show Miles tomorrow. This would give him and Miles the transportation to go hang out with Mikaela that weekend. He frowned when he thought back to Mikaela, she just recently broke up with her boyfriend, Trent Demarco. He never liked the guy and knew he wasn't right for Mikaela.

After she had broken up with Trent, she came to see him. They talked for a bit, she decided to try to find a girlfriend instead of the regular boyfriends she has had. She was Bi and so was Miles. Mikaela never really went out with anyone but boys, so no one but him and Miles knew she liked girls too. Miles dated both genders an even amount and himself. He was completely gay, but a complete virgin. He never really found anyone interesting, so he never got a boyfriend.

He sighed as he parked his new car. Bumblebee watched his charge exit him before heading into the house. Bumblebee sat there thinking as Sam entered the house and left him alone for the time being.  
===

Inside with Sam:

Sam sighed as he set his backpack on the dining table. He browsed his food options before he gave up and got out his homework. When he finished, he put it away and headed up to his room. He closed the door and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He groaned, he hated when he had nothing to do. Every time he was bored he remembered how lonely he is. He never had a boyfriend, something he really wanted. A nice guy who would treat him right, a dominant male. Miles and Mikaela know that he wants to meet a perfect seme but every time they try to find him someone it ended in disaster.

He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts. He looked over to his laptop and debated about finding something to do on there. He settled on checking to see if anyone bought his great grandfather's stuff. He walked over and quickly went through anything he could think of checking. No messages on his email, no facebook messages, and no buyers on eBay. He sighed before he went back to his bed to go take a nap.  
===

Later that night:

Bumblebee sat there waiting for everyone in the house to go to bed. He had to make precautions, couldn't exactly leave when someone's awake, well he only had to leave if he couldn't report to Optimus. He had found that sometimes he could not com to Optimus and the others, so if he couldn't he would go find a place that would not interfere with his report. Inside, Sam finished his dinner before he went upstairs to go to bed. He lied down and tried to go to sleep. He sighed before he turned to the right, where his end table was. He stared at the picture that rested there.

His cousin, Will Lennox, he was out fighting for his country. He couldn't remember where he just knew that he was in the military fighting for all of them. He missed him. He and Will were more like brothers than cousins, sometimes he wished Will was his big brother. He sighed before going back to sleeping. Outside, Bumblebee waited a few more hours before every one of the occupants in the house was asleep before he tried to contact Optimus.

'Optimus, this is Bumblebee reporting,' he commed through the link.

'Here Bumblebee. What do you have to report?' Optimus replied after a moment.

'I successfully landed earlier today and located the glasses,' Bumblebee informed. 'I'm with Archibald's descendants. I was bought by his great grandson, Samuel Witwicky, as his new car.'

'Hm, keep an optic on him. if he has the glasses and the cons know...' Optimus did not need to say anymore. They both knew what would happen. 'Is that all you have to report?'

'Yes sir,' Bumblebee answered.

'Alright. Optimus out,' was the last thing the prime said before the com went cold.

Bumblebee scanned the surrounding area for any Decepticons, finding none, he returned to his watch. He kept watching over his surroundings for any Decepticon activity. He had to be prepared for them. He slowly relaxed after making absolutely sure no one in the house was in immediate danger before he fell into recharge.

Sam groaned as he slowly woke up for the day. He glared at his buzzing alarm clock before smacking it. He sighed as he lifted himself up and started to get ready for school. He really wanted it to be the weekend already. He checked his laptop before going downstairs to eat some breakfast. As he went through his normal morning routine, Bumblebee observed his actions curiously from outside. Human were very strange creatures, not like Cybertronians. He watched as Sam sat on the couch and turned on some T.V. while he ate his food.

Inside, Sam finished his routine faster than he normally did but just shrugged. he grabbed his bag and headed over to his car, keys in hand. When he jumped in and started the car, something told him today would be a good day. He smiled at the thought, hopefully, that would be true. He backed out of the driveway and drove off to school.  
===

Somewhere else:

Barricade waited to start his search for the AllSpark. The faster he got this done, the sooner Megatron would have the AllSpark in his hand. He smirked at the thought of these pathetic humans being destroyed one by one by the power of the Decepticons. The Autobots would never be able to stop them from getting absolute power. Which they would already have if someone wasn't taking so much time! He growled as he waited for the small Decepticon to join him with the information they needed. He sighed, he wanted this mission to be over as quick as it could so he could go after the AllSpark already! He sat there and growled some more as the small con gathered the information that would point them to the only person that had what they needed.

Samuel Witwicky.


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell of school rang as students piled out of their classrooms. Sam quickly went to his locker to drop off the books he didn't need for homework. He closed his locker and turned to head out the door. A hand slammed in a nearby locker with the arm blocking his exit. He sighed as he slowly looked up at the person preventing him from leaving. There Trent DeMarco stood smirking down at him.

"Hello there little Sammy. Did you plan on leaving before we got to say goodbye? How rude," Sam sighed as Trent mocked him with his lankies behind him.

It had always been like this since Elementary, Trent would hunt him down to a.) Insult him b.) Throw him in a locker c.) Give him a swirly or d.) All of the above. Sometimes only combining two of those options. When he saw one of Trent's followers (that is what Sam believes they are) open an empty locker, he knew he was getting options a.) and b.). He sighed as he was rudely yanked over by Trent and shoved into the small uncomfortable space.

"Have fun, Shrimp." Trent laughed as he shut and locked the door. Sam sighed as he leaned back against the locker. He was going to be there for a while. He watched as the other students just walked by him and continued on with their lives as he was locked inside the locker. He sighed again, this was going to be a while.  
===

~An hour later with Bumblebee~

Bumblebee sat in his parking waiting for Sam to return. A blonde male sat under a tree nearby that sat there muttering and cursing. He was the only student that hasn't left yet and it made Bumblebee worry about Sam. He mostly spent his time watching the blonde, interested in why he was still here. And slightly interested on why he looks like a female.

He watched as the male sighed before getting up, leaving his bag, and headed back into the school. He stared at the door confused at where the human might be heading off to without his luggage. He just ignored him for the moment and went back to waiting for Sam.  
===

Miles, Sam's best friend, walked back into the school after waiting for an hour for his best bud. He looked down the hallways before going down toward Sam's locker, that is when he heard banging two lockers to the left of Sam's. Miles walked over and opened the locker to see if it was his friend that was trapped inside.

Instead of getting a 'thank you' liked he thought he would get. He was shoved to the ground as Sam dropped his backpack and bolted for the restrooms. Miles sat there for a moment before he burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor till Sam returned. Sam glared at Miles with a pout as he tried to hold in his chuckles.

Sam just continued his pouting as he grabbed his bag and headed to the exit. Miles quickly following behind him.  
===

Bumblebee sighed in relief (If an Autobot could) when Sam came out followed by the other human. He watched as the blonde came close to Sam, laughing lightly as Sam pouted and glared at the other. But the blonde did not seem phased at all and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Bumblebee, interested what this interaction met, quickly scanned through the internet and found a term that best fit these two.

'Hm, they must be friends,' Bumblebee thought as the two approached, talking quietly to one another. 'That just leaves me to deal with watching both of them. This could get difficult,' he thought as Sam walks over to him and the Blonde, Miles as Bumblebee heard his name be called by Sam, goes and grabs his bag before joining Sam.  
===

~Somewhere else~

~Will's pov~

The sun burns down on us as we struggle to through the desert sand. I look over the never ending land that stretches out before me. I sigh as I look back at my man who chugs down some water as others look like they are still in shock. I look back out at the land that we still must overcome and I think back to my daughter and my cousin, and that gives me the motivation to keep going onward.  
===

~Back with Bumblebee, Sam, and Miles~

"So, do we have plans this weekend?" Miles asked looking directly at Sam from the passenger seat.

"I didn't plan anything this weekend," Sam replied, "but we could go to the mall."

"No way! I hate the mall," Miles disagreed.

"You just don't want to go back there because you can't stand automatic doors," Sam deadpanned. Miles glared at him as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"You would too if they were plotting to ruin your life!" Miles argued pouting as Sam side glanced him with a look that said 'You're an idiot'.

"Automatic doors are not out to get you," Sam answered like Miles was just a child. In essence, he was.

"Then explain why automatic doors don't open for me but they do for everyone else?" Miles continued to argue.

"Maybe you're just invisible to everything but humankind," Sam jokingly replied. Miles seemed like he was actually considering the notion so, Sam quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you call Mikaela and see where she would like to go?"

"Why not," Miles answered with his shrug as he whipped out his cell phone. He clicks on her speed dial and waits for her to pick up. Sam just continues driving to Miles place to drop him off. After three rings, Mikaela picked up the phone.

"Hey, Mikaela? Yeah, it's Miles. Where do you want to go this weekend? No, we are not going to the mall."

Sam snickers as he hears this conversation, it was funny to only hear one side of it. He set his eyes back on where they were going and sees that they are only five minutes away from Miles house. That's when he hears Miles say his farewell and hangs up the phone.

"So, what did she say?" Sam asked as he turned another corner.

"She thinks we should go to the park this Saturday and Sunday we should go to the Amusement park," Miles answered as he grabbed his stuff.

"Well, we will discuss it on Saturday," Sam said as he pulled up in front of Miles home.

"But that is so far away," Miles whined staring at Sam. He sighed at Miles exasperation.

"It's only two days from now. So, that isn't long at all. Why don't ya get out and go to bed so it will get here faster." Sam replied, Miles, pouted at his response and finally exits the car. Once he enters his house, Sam drives off to his house.  
===

~somewhere else~

Barricade waits outside of the, now, parked aircraft for Frenzy and the information he gathered. His police images shimmer as he sits there, his head going right to left. He stops when he sees Frenzy and when he gets close opens the door for him.

Frenzy sits in the passenger seat, muttering and looking through the information he got from the aircraft. When he finds what they are looking for, they take off with Barricade's wheels squealing as they drive off.  
===

~Back with Sam~

Sam sighs as he parks Bumblebee and stares at his residents tiredly. Bumblebee waiting for his charge to get out and to bed so he can contact Optimus. After a few minutes, Sam finally got out, making sure to lock Bumblebee before entering the house.

After checking if his parents were up, Seeing they were not. He went upstairs and straight to his room and set his stuff down on the floor. He quickly slipped off his shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving his undergarments on as he jumped into bed and fell asleep.

Bumblebee scanned the residents to make sure everyone was asleep. Once done, He sent out a com signal to connect to Optimus. After a few minutes, Optimus answered.

'What do you have to report?' Optimus's voice asked over the com.

'I have not seen any sighting of cons so far, but I believe they are indeed here.' Bumblebee began with his report, 'I have found that my charge has some friends that seem close to him. I believe it would be our best interest to watch over them as well.' Bumblebee waited a few minutes before Optimus replied.

'I agree with you. Keep your eyes on anyone that may be a weakness to Sam Witwicky,'

'Yes sir,' Bumblebee answered.

'Good, Optimus out,' then the com went cold. Bumblebee scanned the area once again to make sure it was safe before falling to recharge mode.  
===

~With Optimus and others~

'How is Bee, Optimus?' Jazz asked through the com after Bumblebee finished his report. Optimus sighs as he leans back in the chair of his pod.

'He is doing well on Earth. He has not located any cons nearby his charge, but it seems he has a few more to protect from the Decepticons.' Optimus answer Jazz.

'Why does he have more charges to keep an optic on?' Ratchet questioned next.

'It seems he has friends that may be a liability if something were to happen to them or his parents. So, he must make sure nothing can be used against Samuel Witwicky that may make him cooperative to the Decepticons.' Optimus explained to all that were listening. After no one interrogated him any further, he glanced down at his console. Four days or less before they arrive at Bumblebee's location. Optimus sighs once again and goes into recharge for a short time.  
===

~Back on Earth in a secret base~

"Mr. Simmons!" a young man shouted out to an older man who turned to face him.

"What is it soldier?" he questioned as the man approached and handed him some files. Simmons scanned the files briefly before his attention was back on the young man. "Are you sure these readings are correct?"

"Yes, sire. We also got the same readings with the attack on SOCCENT Forward Operations Base down in Qatar." the young man reported. Simmons grinned slowly before turning and walking off, shouting orders behind him.

"Gather some men and make sure they are armed in case we run into any N.B.A.s that could be in the area. But first, we need to speak with the Secretary of Defense. We've got things to do and not much time do them," Seymour Simmons shouted to anyone that was listening before exiting the room with a 'Bang'.


	3. Chapter 3

With Sam:

Sam gave a satisfied sigh as he got up from the bed and stretched out to get rid of any kinks. After a few minutes, he made his way downstairs and toward the kitchen to go get some breakfast. He frowned when he realized Mojo wasn't following him like usual, but he shrugged it off. Sam opened the fridge and reached out to take out the milk.

"Sam,"

Sam glanced behind and frowned when he saw his dad with a serious expression on his face.

"What is it, dad?" Sam asked as he closed the fridge door and gave his dad his undivided attention.

"Do you remember where your cousin Will was stationed at?" Ron questioned Sam who gave a nod.

"Yeah, he was stationed on SOCCENT Forward Operations Base down in Qatar. What is this about dad? Did something happen?" Sam questioned with a worried expression on his gave a sigh before responding.

"A few days ago, SOCCENT operations base in Qatar was attacked. As far as anyone knows, there were no survivors." Sam stared at his father in shock. 'Will can't be dead.' Sam thought as he just continued to stare at Ron before turning his head to look at the floor.

"Wh-...Where's mom? How's she taking it?" Sam finally asked a few minutes later. Will was her Nephew and the only one left of her sister, besides Will's daughter Annabelle. Wait, what will happen with Annabelle?! A sad sigh from Ron got Sam's attention back on him.

"She cried for a few hours before she decided to go pick up Annabelle. We'll be taking care of her. After all, if they find Will alive Judy will not allow either of them to leave this house for a long time." Ron replied with them both giving a small chuckle at the last comment he said. They stood there awkwardly for a few more before Ron spoke again. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry, but I can call the school to let them know what's going on and you don't have to go."

"No. I promised Miles and Mikaela to take them out for ice-cream after school today." Sam responded before hurrying over to get his backpack, completely forgetting about breakfast as he headed out the door.

With Bee Earlier this morning:

Judy Witwicky shut the front door behind her as she hurried over to her car. Sniffles and quiet sobs would escape her lips, which woke Bumblebee from his recharge mode. Bee watched her get into her car and drive off with concern. What happened? What was going on? Half an hour later the front door was opened once again by Sam who was hurrying over to him with a shocked but mournful look. 'What has happened to cause Sam's mom and Sam himself to act like they are?' Bee thought as Sam closed the Driver's door, then just sat there staring at nothing. After a few minutes, Sam sighed before starting Bee up and headed off to school.

Inside the Pentagon:

John Keller, the current Secretary of defense, gave a sigh as he watched his people work on finding out what had happened at SOCCENT Operations base in Qatar. Several of his teams have come up with ideas and some information that could be helpful. But none of them were as helpful as Maggie Madsen's team was. they were the only team to pick up on the virtual attack on Air Force One. Even though no one was able to catch the culprit, we were still able to protect some of the information they were after.

Suddenly all the screens in the room start glitching before becoming static. John hurried over to someone to find what was going on. Shouting was heard throughout the room as some screens would come back on but then become static again.

"What the Heck is going on Matthews?" John asked the closest man near him, who was rushing about to different computers.

"I don't know, sir," Matthews answered as he reached for the landline to call some other department to see if they were having problems too. Only to find the phones weren't working either. "Sir, the phones aren't working."

John frowned before he decided to check another landline phone to only get the same result. He quickly took out his cell to try to use that to find out it didn't work either.

"Mr. Secretary!"

John turned to look at who had addressed him. A man in a dark suit with brown hair and mustache stood before him with a serious look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas Banachek and we need to talk."*

With Sam at school:

Sam sighed as slammed his locker door before walking toward the exit. It probably was a bad idea to go to school today. He already got detention for the rest of the week because he wasn't paying attention in class. Luckily enough, Trent hasn't bothered him at all today...Yet. Sam quickly glanced around to see if Trent was nearby. He was only met with the empty hall as everyone had left an hour ago. 'I wonder if Mikaela and Miles are still here or went home.' Most likely the former was the case as they will be wondering what was wrong with him.

And just as he had predicted, there was Mikaela and Miles standing next to his car. Sam gave another sigh as he made his way over to the two.

With Bee before Sam came out:

Bumblebee watched the two friends of his charge discuss to one another about Sam's weird behavior. Obviously, they knew almost as much as he did on the subject. When Sam came out of the school both of the humans grew quiet and waited for Sam, who made his way over reluctantly.

"Sam, are you alright?" Mikaela asked followed by a "Dude, what was wrong with you today?" from Miles. Sam stopped in front of them, both looking at him in concern.

"Miles, do you remember my cousin?" Miles nodded and Sam continued turning to Mikaela. "You haven't met him. His name was Will Lennox and he was at the base down in Qatar."

"You mean the one that got attacked a few days ago?" Mikaela questioned receiving a nod. Mikaela and Miles both gave their condolences. Mikaela with a hug and Miles with a pat on the back, while Bee watched the entire interaction. Soon, the three friends got into Bee and headed to get ice cream in hopes to bring up the mood.

With Barricade and Frenzy:

~"You are sure that this is the town that Witwicky kid lives in?"~ Barricade asked Frenzy as they drove down the streets of Tranquility.

~"Yes"~ was Frenzy's fast reply as he studied the area around them. Barricade soon sped up to try to search more ground faster.

With Will:

Will and his team are resting in the aircraft that was taking them home. Along with the tale of an unknown enemy. All of the thinking of what this could mean and how it would affect their families and loved ones.

With Bee:

Bee watched as his human charged walked over to his mother, who held a toddler in her arms. They said a few words before they both went into the house. He sat there for another few hours when Optimus contacted him.

'Bumblebee, this is Optimus. We are a day away and need you to send the coordinates of your location to us. Go to a high point that is isolated and still somewhere in the city. Did you get that Bumblebee?'

'Yes, sir. Bee out' Bee quickly scanned the house to check if anyone was awake. Upon finding that all vital signs indicate they were all sleeping, Bee quickly started up and headed out. What he wasn't expecting was Sam to wake up and follow him.

With Sam when Bee first started up:

Sam suddenly jolted awake. He wasn't sure what woke him so abruptly until he heard the distinct sound of his car. Sam jumped out of bed and ran to the window to confirm that yes someone was stealing his car.

He let out a cursed as he raced out his bedroom door, grabbing his favorite jacket on the way. He quickly ran down the hallway, then down the stairs and finally, he burst through the front door. He screamed at whoever was in his car to stop but it was unheeded. He cursed again as he went over to grab his bike and chase after the bastard before he got too far ahead. Before he left, he shouted at his parents to call the cops then quickly rode off after his car.

~A small time skip~

Sam came to a slow stop as he approached the railroads he saw his car drive over minutes earlier. He studied the area around him as he got off his bike and set it off to the side. It was dark, creepy and resembled a scene from some kind of horror film. A shiver made its way down his spine as he studied his surroundings. He cautiously made his way through the creepy place as he looked for his car and whoever the bastard was that stole it. A sudden noise made Sam race to hide behind the closest scrap of junk. After a moment, Sam looked over his hiding spot to see something he never expected.

"What the fuck?!"


End file.
